Chapter 3: 160 Million Years Ago
(Willow, Lamar, Intho, Brhea and Bryal appear 160 million years ago. They scour the landscape.) * Lamar: We've made it. We've travelled back in time 160 million years to the time of Dacentrurus. Now, all we have to do is find four of the toughest dinosaurs and bring them back into the park. * Intho: Split up and look for clues to their whereabouts. * Bryal: OK. * Brhea: We get you. (The warriors spread out to find clues. Willow finds a table, on top of it is a cube-shaped box with one colour on each side. Brhea finds a cape, Intho finds a hat and Bryal finds a magic wand, all of these things are from The Alpha Gang. Willow gets ready for her magic show in the Jurassic Period. Lamar picks up Dr Z's camera.) * Lamar: OK. Are you ready, Will? * Willow: Yep. I'm ready. * Lamar: 'And action. ''(presses the "record" button on the camera) * '''Willow: I'd like to do some magic but there's a few things I need first and I don't have them just yet. * Brhea: (coming from behind with a cape) ''Hello, Willow. * '''Willow:' Hello, Heather. * Brhea: I've got a magic cape for you. * Willow: Wow. Thank you. (Willow puts on her cape. Brhea leaves.) * Intho: (coming in with a magic hat) Hello, Willow. * Willow: '''Hello, Tom. * '''Intho: Here's your hat. * Willow: '''Thank you, Tom. * '''Intho: Thank you. * Willow: 'No, thank you. ''(Willow puts on her hat. Intho leaves.) * '''Bryal: (coming in with a magician's wand) Hello, Willow. * Willow: Hello, Lladel. * Bryal: I've got your magic wand. * Willow: Thank you. * Bryal: Thank you. * Willow: '''No, thank you. ''(Willow equips her wand. Bryal leaves.) '' * '''Willow: Now, I've got my magic hat, cape and of course, my magic wand but I don't need that now, so I'll put it away. (Willow places the wand into her pocket.) * Willow: I've got something else to show you, something very special indeed, and it is the Box of Mystery! Yes! The Box of Mystery. Here it is. This is the Box of Mystery. (picks up the box) ''It's a very special box, given to me by an old magician friend named Merlin. He said it can do amazing, wonderful, magical things. So, here it is, everyone. There's not much to it. Take a look at this. ''(Willow puts the box up to her face, opens it and looks inside. There is nothing there.) * Willow: 'Just an empty box. Look inside. Nothing there. Totally, totally empty. Hello, hello, hello. ''(places the box down) Now, with magic, we may be able to something to appear inside The Box Of Mystery. I need everyone to wiggle their magic fingers at the box and say the magic word "Alakazam!" and something should appear inside The Box Of Mystery. (She wiggles her fingers over the mystery box.) * 'Willow: '''After three, let's wiggle our magic fingers and say "Alakazam!" Are you ready? 1, 2, 3, Alakazam! ''(She stops and is astonished.) * 'Willow: '''Wow! Hey, you're not gonna believe this! There's something inside the box. Take a look at this, everyone. ''(pulls out a hanky) ''It's a green hanky and it's the same colour as my cameraman's sash. ''(She didn't know that there was another hanky tied to the first as she looked at it.) * 'Willow: '''That's fantastic. One magic hanky... ''(stops) '' What's that? There's another one? A mauve... ''(looks at it and gasps) Ooh! You're right. Take a look at that! Thank you. I didn't see that one was there. (Again, the pattern keeps repeating itself as Willow looks at the hanky and didn't realize that there was another one tied to it.) * 'Willow: '''Well. Now, we have a green hanky and a mauve hanky and...What's that? There's a orange one? ''(gasps again) Ooh. You're right again. Thank you, everybody. Fantastic! A green hanky, a mauve hanky, now we have an orange... (gasps again) Ooh. And an olive and blue hanky. You're right again! Thanks, everybody. This is very, very good. A green hanky, a mauve...(gasps again) Ooh. And a black hanky! Wow! Put up your hand if you did that magic. Wow. That's fantastic, everybody. (Willow places down the string of hankies and takes another look inside the box.) * '''Willow: There is something else inside The Box Of Mystery. There's one more hanky, but it's a different colour. (takes it out) It's a pink magic hanky. What I'm going to do is put inside my hand and after three, I want you to do a special magic blow, like this. (blows) We'll make the pink hanky disappear and end up inside The Box of Mystery. (She stuffs the whole pink hanky into her hand until she can't see it.) * Willow: So, count to three and blow into the hand. Let's make it disappear. Ready? 1, 2, 3! (Willow blows and opens up her hand. The pink hanky is gone. She gets out her wand and swirls it over the box.) * Willow: It's gone. Now, if I get out my magic wand and wave it over the Box Of Mystery like this, and say the magic word "Alakazam!", hopefully, the pink hanky will end up back inside the box. Let's take a look, everyone. (Willow checks the box, but the pink hanky wasn't in there.) * Willow: Oh no! It's not there. I don't believe it. It normally works. Take a look. (brings up the box to her face again and peeks inside) It's not there. It's empty. Oh, I know what I did wrong. I can't do this magic on my own. I need your help. Would you help me out one last time? (places the box down) ''Great. Now, everyone wiggle their magic fingers one last time and say "Alakazam!" Will you help me out? Thank you. 1, 2, 3, Alakazam! ''(She waves her fingers, then gasps.) '' * '''Willow:' You won't believe this! Look at what you did! (takes out the pink hanky) It's the pink magic hanky back inside the Box Of Mystery. Give yourselves a big clap. That was great magic, everyone (Lamar stops the camera and he reconciles with Willow as they walk away from the table. The scene skips to night where a hand picks up the Box of Mystery and finds the pink hanky in. The figure turns out to be Dr Z, the leader of the Alpha Gang.) * Dr Z: I sense someone is there. (Back at the present, Boyan and Daala are inside St Paul's Cathedral.) * Raven: (voiceover) Two warriors, Daala and Boyan, have been searching for Raven's rusty casket and have unearthed it inside St Paul's Cathedral. It's one of Raven's relics: a typewriter with a mysterious message attached. (Daala reads out the message.) * Daala: Warriors, I want you to battle against the forces of darkness and succeed where many have failed long ago. You need to catch the person responsible for murdering Toasa and defeat Count Venom in the final battle. You must choose your allies wisely. * Boyan: (reading out the message) Don't let me down. (Boyan takes out the message and he and Daala leave the cathedral.) * Raven: (voiceover) The warriors have had some help from me, but now Adluk and Halei are on their own, trying to win back the ultimate prize: their vanished team-mate Lamar. Category:Scenes Category:Raven: Jurassic Britain